Time Incline
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny is ten and lives with a Foster mom while his real parents are at a mental Hospital. Older Danny and Sam must protect Jazz, while battling a Terminator trying to destroy his younger self. Will his young self be terminated? DxS and sequel to Time Plot
1. Prologue: Terminator 9point9

**Ok, this is the sequel to Time Plot. You have to read that first so it would make sense. If you ask me what's going on, I'm just gonna say to read Time Plot. It'll make sense if you read that first. This is the Terminator 2 and Danny Phantom crossover. This is gonna be good I promise you. Review please!!**

You see Amity Park. There's a war going on with robots and who knows what. You see a girl in a jet sled and a red robotic jumpsuit with her ecto gun. Riding behind her is a teenage boy with a weird orange jumpsuit with geeky glasses, green eyes, and black hair with an ecto gun..

"I still can't believe Danny has to go back in time," said Valerie.

"Indeed, but I updated one of the Terminators that Technous made," told Tucker as both landed inside Fenton Works, "Sam, how is it comin?"

"Good, I'm gonna have to go with Danny this time, that Terminator is more high tech then the previous one. At least I made a few ajustments," said Sam.

"Ok, let me contact him and Jazz," nodded Tucker as he got the Fenton Phones, "Danny, dude, are you there?"

"I'm here, from what I remember ten, I believe this one's gonna be really bad, I need Sam here," told Danny.

"I'm comin and with our new little friend Terminator 9.9," smiled Sam.

"Excellent, he's gonna need some clothes when he gets here you know," told Jazz.

"We know," annoyed Tucker and Sam.

"Good luck Sam," smiled Tucker as the two friends gave each other a hug and then Sam and the Terminator went back in time.

"Oh yeah, let's go back in time to when Danny was ten," said Valerie sarcastically.

You then hear Danny's voice, only at the age of ten.

"The Terminators are coming," whispered young Danny.


	2. Danny's robbery

**Here's the first chapter. I guessed since the Prologue was short, I might as well make a longer chapter. Review please!!**

You now see Amity Park and this would be four years earlier before the invasion of the Terminators. You see three ten-year-olds on their motor scooters. One was a girl with blue jeans, a red shirt, white tennis shoes, and a pink bow on top. She had violet eyes and short black hair. There was a boy with a white T-shirt with blue jeans and red and white shoes. He had black springy hair and baby blue eyes. The other kid had a yellow sweatshirt, a red beret, green cargo pants, and brown boots with a PDA in his hand. He had some geeky glasses on his face, short black hair, and green eyes. Apparently, Sam wasn't goth since she was still not old enough to choose her own clothes. She would even complain about the clothes she wore and wanted them to be a little more dark. The kids stopped at a park.

"Looks like we're here," smiled Sam, "why are we here anyway Danny?"

"My parents are gone and I have to be at a stupid foster care," glared Danny, "at least I have you guys with me."

"Got that right dude, we've got cha back," said Tucker, giving Danny a friendly punch on the arm.

"So, what's the big thing?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know, I just feel that something is coming after me," told Danny.

You see behind the bushes is Danny's older self when he was fourteen. You see a glowing circle and Sam appears in the flesh.

"Where's Terminator 9.9?" Asked Danny.

"He's somewhere else near a bar or something. Doesn't matter now, we need to worry about that stupid Terminator," told Sam.

"True," sighed Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Terminator 9.9 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see the Terminator in his underwear looking around. He goes to a bar as the men look at him with funny looking smiles.

"Can I have your motorcycle and clothes?" Asked Terminator 9.9.

The men laughed and like savages.

"No man, why don't you take a hike," laughed the punk man as he tried to punch the Terminator, but it caught his fist and broke it.

Terminator 9.9 took his motorcycle keys and his clothes and put it on. Another man followed the Terminator out the door.

"Hey, that's not yours," said the second punk man as he shot the Terminator, but it didn't kill it.

Terminator 9.9 took his sunglasses and left on the motorcycle and rode down the street.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was going on his motorcycle at his foster care as his foster mother showed herself out the door.

"You come back here," ordered the foster mom.

"You're not my mother," laughed Danny as he left on his motor scooter.

Danny rode with his friends to an ATM and put Tucker's PDA and typed a few numbers and some money came out.

"Easy money," smiled Danny.

"How'd you learn that?" Asked Tucker.

"My parents taught me," answered Danny.

"Your parents are cool," smiled Tucker.

"No, they're crazy," sighed Danny.

"Danny, I don't know about this, we could get in trouble," said Sam nervously.

"Who cares, my parents are lunatics and even I'm going crazy," glared Danny riding on his motor scooter.


	3. Mental Hospital

**Ok, just so you guys know, I'm sick so I got outa school early. Here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

Danny rode on his motorcycle with Sam behind him. His parents were at a Metical Hospital ever since they tried to destroy a lab with a robotic hand from the Terminator that tried to kill them. Danny always believed their theory about the Terminators, after the police told him they were crazy, he thought he was crazy himself. Meanwhile, you see another Terminator with a blue uniform on. He was like a metal-like kinda guy. You see a Mental Hospital at a room where Jack and Maddie were with their Hospital outfits.

"So, how do you feel?" Asked the doctor.

"We are now calm," answered Maddie.

"Are these Terminators real?" Asked the doctor.

"No, it was just a dream," told Jack.

"Right now, we just want to get to our son," told Maddie.

"You have been doing escape attempts for the last month, I think you should stay for another month," told the doctor as Maddie leashed out and the doctors all grabbed her.

"I WANT MY SON!! PLEASE LET ME SEE HIM!!!" Screamed Maddie as she was put to sleep.

"Can I at least see him?" Asked Jack.

"No, you have also done attempts yourself, we're gonna put you two back in your rooms," told the doctor as the nurses lead Jack back in his room.

Jack and Maddie were alone in their rooms strapped onto their beds. They remembered seeing their future son Danny and wanted to make sure there weren't any Terminators around. Maddie's tears were rolling down her red cherry cheeks as they both heard something.

"Who's there?" Asked Maddie.

"It's me mom," whispered Danny in an older version.

"Danny, what . . . what are you doing here?" Asked Maddie.

"I was asking you the same thing," told Danny looking around.

"Don't you remember, you're ten in this time-line," told Jack.

"Yeah, that was sarcasm," said Danny.

"Oh," realized Jack and Maddie.

"I'll be just fine guys, I want you to meet the older version of Sam," introduced Danny to a goth girl with a black jumpsuit, purple lipstick, violet eyes, and black hair partly in a ponytail.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," smiled Sam.

"Sam? You wear alot of black," said Jack.

"Uh . . . thanks," said Sam.

"What we need to worry about is my existence now, that stupid Terminator is gonna try to kill my ten-year-old self," warned Danny.

"WHAT!?!" Shocked Maddie.

"It's true," sighed Danny.

"What should we do?" Asked Jack.

"Just wait for a while, I just need to know where my sister is," told Danny.

"She went with Mrs. Cathy, why?" Asked Maddie.

"There's gonna be trouble," told Danny.

"What about your younger self?" Asked Jack.

"Trust me, he'll be under good hands," smiled Sam.

"Indeed," smiled Danny as he pecked a kiss on Sam's forehead and then took her by the waist and fazed out.

"I knew those two would be together," smiled Jack.


	4. Danny's save

**Ok, I believe this is when Danny meets Terminator 9.9. This is gonna be good. Review please!!**

The Terminator was wearing a police outfit and went to the door where the fostered mother lived and knocked on the door. The Foster mother opened the door and then gasped.

"Officer, is there something wrong?" Asked the Foster mother.

"Have you seen Danny Fenton?" Asked the Terminator.

"He went off a few minutes ago, I think he's at the arcade, did he do something?" Asked the Foster mother as the Terminator left the house and then went inside a police car, driving on his way to the arcade.

Meanwhile, Terminator 9.9 was on his motor cycle and went to where Danny was playing games with Sam and Tucker. You also see the Terminator with his police outfit coming on his way to Danny. Danny saw the Terminator through the reflection of the glass and knew that wasn't a police officer.

"It can't be," whispered Danny.

"It can't be what?" Asked Tucker.

"I think I'm going crazy again," muttered Danny as he turned and saw the Terminator.

"Officer?" Asked Sam as Danny grabbed her wrist and he started running, "Danny, you're gonna be in trouble for running from an officer."

"That's not an officer," told Danny as he ran to a door that read, "Employers Only" and then ran into Terminator 9.9.

Danny remembered him from his drawing in kindergarten. Terminator 9.9 aimed toward Danny as he and his friends gasped.

"Watch out," warned Terminator 9.9 as Danny and his friends looked behind him and saw the Terminator.

The three friends ducked as Terminator 9.9 shot three times and you see the shot splot on the Terminator looking like something splashed into some metal. Danny looked at Terminator 9.9 with a freak look on his face, worst ones on his friends.

"Come with me if you want to live," ordered Terminator 9.9 as the kids ran with him.

"What was that thing?" Asked Tucker.

"A Terminator, my parents weren't crazy and neither was I," grinned Danny, then turned to a frown, "and now it's more bad news. They're looking for me aren't they?"

"Exactly," said Terminator 9.9.

"Why would they be looking for you?" Asked Sam.

"Something about me saving the world from the Terminators," answered Danny as the kids went outside to the motorcycle.

Danny went on his motorcycle with Sam behind him and Tucker went to Terminator 9.9's motorcycle. The two rids rode through the streets as the Terminator saw them escape and then faced a big bulldozer. Danny and Terminator 9.9 kept riding along the driveway into a concrete ditch. Sam looked behind her and saw a big bulldozer with the Terminator inside it.

"Uh guys, we have company," warned Sam as the Terminator aimed his gun and started shooting, but missed as the teens ducked.

Terminator 9.9 started shooting the Terminator back and he kept getting gun splots on him and change back into his normal self.

"My parents never told me they became this advanced!" Said Danny.

"Technus improved on his work," told Terminator 9.9.

"So I see," said Sam as she held tighter onto Danny's shirt.

The Terminator kept shooting and you can hear the bullet bouncing off of windows and glass.

"We need some weapons here!" Shouted Danny.

"Here!" Showed Terminator 9.9 as he threw a gun to Danny and he gave it to Sam.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Asked Sam, "my parents won't let me use them!"

"Just aim and shoot, just like in the arcade. You're better with aiming and I'm the driver," told Danny.

Sam turned herself around at a good position and aimed pretty good. She shot her gun and the bullet started making splots everywhere. She then kept shooting till you can see the Terminator's head half off and he fell off the bulldozer. The bulldozer kept going and then Terminator 9.9 grabbed Danny while Tucker grabbed Sam off the motorcycle. Danny ended up sitting inside the little wagon beside the motorcycle, including Sam. She grabbed onto him tight and then they both looked at each other, then blushed. Terminator 9.9 kept driving the motorcycle down the Highway.


	5. Jazz's save

**Ok, now I'm gonna do Jazz. Let's see what happens to her. Review please!!**

You see a small simple house somewhere in Amity Park. There was an older woman around her thirties. She had short light brown hair, a big face, simple house dress, saddles, and some glasses. By her was a small girl about twelve years old, brownish reddish hair, a black sweatshirt, blue shorts, and some black shoes. She had a blue headband on her head.

"How bout we go shopping?" Asked Mrs. Cathy.

"I guess," sighed Jazz as you see behind them was Sam and Danny in their regular clothes.

"Are you sure about this Danny?" Asked Sam.

"Positive," answered Danny as they both followed the two people to the mall.

There was an officer who was facing Jazz with a glare, especially at Danny and Sam.

"Looks like he's here," whispered Danny pointing to the officer, "that sick son of a bitch."

"You got the guns?" Asked Sam.

"In my bag," pointed Danny with his thumb as Sam grabbed some shotguns for her and her boyfriend and reloaded them.

Jazz and Mrs. Cathy were both going to the mall when an officer, who was actually the Terminator, stood in their way.

"Officer, is there a problem?" Asked Mrs. Cathy.

"There is," said the Terminator as he got out his gun and Jazz gasped a little as you hear some shots and you can see some metal splotches on him as Mrs. Cathy gasped and then saw two fourteen year olds with shotguns.

"We have problems too, but I guess we all have to learn to live now don't we?" Said Sam as the Terminator glared at her and Danny.

"Ahhh!!!" Screamed Jazz as Danny covered her mouth and then kept shooting the Terminator.

"Come with me if you want to live," whispered Danny as Jazz nodded in fear.

Mrs. Cathy gasped in horror.

"What's going on?" Asked Mrs. Cathy.

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us, but since you asked. I'm Jazz's little brother from the future and that's the Terminator that Mom and Dad were talking to you about, just more advanced," told Danny as the Terminator reformed and then showed his gun pointing at the teens as he and Sam ran with Danny carrying Jazz.

"You can't just take Jazz like that, I'm her guardian," said Mrs. Cathy.

"But she's my sister!" Shouted Danny in defense as he ran to his motorcycle along with his girlfriend in the back and his sister in the front and then started driving as fast as he could.

The Terminator went to a car and started chasing after the teens and preteen. Sam turned around to face the Terminator and started shooting with a shot gun. Mrs. Cathy saw the teens escape with Jazz and then got her cell phone and called 911 with her jaw still wide.

"Do you think she believed you?" Asked Sam.

"Of coarse not, but I need to keep the police busy when Mom and Dad escape from that Mental Hospital with those stinkin basterds," told Danny, noticing Jazz was scared, "don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I can't believe my parents and brother were right about the Terminators," whimpered Jazz.

"Hate to say I told ya so, but right now we need to worry about him," pointed out Danny.

Jazz turned to face Danny and then wrapped her arms around Danny's waist, while he was still riding his motorcycle.


	6. He got the Foster mom

**I just needed Danny to save his sister real quick and yes Mrs. Cathy didn't believe Danny, she just thought he was kidnaping Jazz and that she was going crazy or something. Anyway, review please!!**

Terminator 9.9 parked by a telephone pole since Danny wanted to call his Foster mother to let her know he was ok. Sam and Tucker were just with him the whole time.

"Hello," said the Foster mother.

"Hey, it's me, I just want you to know I'm ok," told Danny.

"Where are you?" Asked the Foster mother.

"Here," told Danny, since he wasn't sure if that was his Foster mom or not.

Terminator 9.9 changed his voice to make it look like Danny's.

"Don't worry, I'm ok really," told Terminator 9.9.

"Ok, just tell me where you are," said the Foster mom as Terminator 9.9 hung up.

"She's gone," said Terminator 9.9 in his normal voice.

"You mean he's got her too?" Shocked Tucker.

"Yes, he'll be trying to look for you all until he kills every single one of you," told Terminator 9.9.

"He's looking for us too?" Shocked Sam.

"Yes, especially Jazz. That's why my master went after her," explained Terminator 9.9.

"And who is your master?" Asked Tucker.

"Danny is, from the future of coarse," answered Terminator 9.9.

"I told you to come get us?" Realized Danny.

"Yes," answered Terminator 9.9.

"I understand them looking for me, but why my friends and my sister?" Asked Danny.

"They work for you," answered Terminator 9.9.

"Are you saying that they helped me with the war with the Terminators?" Asked Danny.

"Yes," answered Terminator 9.9, "even your techno friend did some adjustments on me to make me be on your side."

"Cool," grinned Tucker.

"My mission was to protect Danny, his techno friend, and his girlfriend," told Terminator 9.9.

"Wait a second, back up, Sam's not my girlfriend," corrected Danny.

"For now," said Terminator 9.9, "my master's girlfriend is here too and her name was Sam Manson."

"You mean we like . . . start dating, holding hands, kissing, and junk?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, I see that happen alot," told Terminator 9.9, "I don't understand those feelings."

"Danny and Sammy sitting in a tree, K I . . ." sang Tucker.

"TUCKER!!!!" Shouted Danny and Sam.

"What? It's true," grinned Tucker.

"Well you don't have to bring it up," glared Danny, "we'll worry about that later, right now I need to get my parents out of that place."

"That was my second mission, to help your parents escape, they also work for you," told Terminator 9.9.

"Then let's go," said Danny as he and his friends went on the motorcycle and they sped on their way to the Mental Hospital.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Maddie and Jack OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack and Maddie were brought to some policemen. They stood quietly without saying a word. The police dropped a file with pictures and notes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, we are looking for a criminal that appeared a couple of years ago. It seems you two know about him. We also found an appearance of a young man around fourteen that we've seen at the same year. We got a call reporting that he kidnaped your daughter and also report a kidnaping of your son, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. Can you tell us anything?" Explained police #1 as Jack and Maddie gave a look and stood quietly.

Maddie knew that the one who kidnaped her daughter was her son and that he probably had her son too. She couldn't tell the police what was going on since they never believed her nor her husband about the Terminators. Jack thought the same as him and his wife just kept giving the police glares. Maddie slipped in a paperclip and then the doctors took the couple back. Jack and Maddie were strapped in their beds as Maddie unhooked herself and then her husband.

"Come on Jack, we have to get outta here," told Maddie in a whisper as Jack nodded and they snuck into a broom closet.

You can see a checker guy who was looking into the rooms. As he was gonna check on Jack and Maddie, he was wacked in the head with a bat. Jack and Maddie started running down the hallways as fast as they could.


	7. Jack and Maddie's save

**Time for Jack and Maddie to escape, let's hope the doctors don't put them to sleep again. Review please!!**

Jack and Maddie snuck through the halls as they then hid from the window and saw a police, who was really the Terminator, but they didn't know that. Maddie's eyebrows were furrowed. She grabbed her husband's arm and ran to where all the medicines were. She got a needle and sucked a killing drug as Jack cocked his eyebrows.

"Why are you putting that stuff in that thing?" Asked Jack.

"That's for our Therapist," answered Maddie with a serious look as Jack nodded.

The Therapist came out and then saw Jack and Maddie. His eyes widened and gasped as Jack pulled his arm back and Maddie put the needle on the side of his neck.

"Hell, that's my arm," said the Therapist.

"You don't need your arm, you son of a bitch!" Shouted Maddie as she turned to Jack, "honey, I need you to open the door for me."

"Right on it sweet cakes," obeyed Jack as all the doctors gasped and Maddie came out with her husband.

"GET ME TO THE DOOR OR I'LL PUT THIS STUFF IN HIM I SWEAR!!!" Shouted Maddie as the two doctors opened the door, "NOW GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR! ALL OF YOU!!"

The doctors did what she said and ducked their heads like a Tornado Drill from school. Jack stood behind looking out for any sneakers. He quickly closed the door and then one of the doctors tried to hit Maddie with a pole, but she quickly grabbed it, having to let go of the Therapist and then started running with her husband. She then saw the police who narrowed its eyes and then showed a shot gun.

"Something tells me he's not a real officer," said Jack.

"Jack, he's one of those basterds," pointed out Maddie as the doctors started running like bulls and strapped Maddie and Jack.

They were about to put some drugs in them until they heard some shots and they fell to the ground.

"You can't just kill them," told Danny.

You hear the doctors moaning and screaming, ended up that Terminator 9.9 only shot their legs.

"They'll live, I was reprogrammed to not kill," told Terminator 9.9.

"Oh," realized Danny.

The Terminator went right through some metal bars as the Therapist's eyes widened and the needle dropped to the ground. Jack and Maddie didn't see Terminator 9.9 since he ran off with Danny behind him. Jack and Maddie started running themselves, seeing their son from a distance before he left. The Terminator tried to shoot the parents, but they got away before it had a chance. They then saw Terminator 9.9, which looked like the one they saw when they were first dating. He pointed his gun and shot the Terminator as you see splotches on it and Danny showed up along with Sam.

"Come on Mommy and Daddy, we have to get out," warned Danny.

"And don't worry about him, he's on our side," told Sam.

Jack and Maddie nodded and then quickly dashed inside the elevator as they tried to close the door quickly. The Terminator was shooting and Terminator 9.9 gave Maddie a rifle as she started shooting like a mad woman. The elevator was closing as the Terminator was getting closer. Danny panicked along with his friends with his heart beating faster and faster. He held onto Sam's hand tight as she did the same and their eyes closed shut. The Terminator was closing onto the elevator as it blocked the elevator from closing and Maddie kicked it on the head and the elevator doors closed. Everyone sighed in relief.

"That was close," said Jack.

Danny and Sam sighed and then saw their hands were still holding as they flinched away and then blushed.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life, and the worst part is, it's made with technology," thought Tucker.

"Yeah," agreed Jack.

Maddie looked down at her son and then hugged him tightly.

"You ok Danny?" Asked Maddie.

"I'm fine," told Danny as Maddie brushed his clothes and looked around, "I told you, I'm fine."

"Just wanted to make sure you were," told Maddie, "that was the most dangerous thing you've ever done in my life."

"He goes through worse," said Terminator 9.9.

"I know," sighed Maddie, "especially Jazz."

"Wait, in the future, I work with Jazz?" Shocked Danny with a glare.

"No wonder your parents urge you and Jazz to get along," smiled Sam with her arms crossed.

"Man, why couldn't I work with my friends or something, or even Sam?" Whined Danny.

"You do in this mission," said Terminator 9.9.


	8. The Foster Mom's save

**Ok, here's Danny with Jazz again. I believe this is when the two groups meet. Review please!!**

Danny was riding on his motorcycle with Jazz's arms around his waist and his girlfriend's arms around his chest. Her head was leaning against his back with her eyes closed and a short smile. Jazz was just plain scared and overwhelmed. There were so many things that were going on. He parked his motorcycle right where the Foster home was, he knew for a fact that the Foster mom was still alive, just didn't come home yet. He woke up Sam with a little nudge and then took Jazz and went to the door.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Jazz.

"My Foster Mom's still alive. My younger past self doesn't know, but I remember back when I was ten, so I need to get her and find out if the rest are ok," told Danny.

"Younger past?" Confused Jazz, she was so scared, she didn't notice who Danny was nor heard him and Cathy talking, "what's your name and you never told me who you were."

"Gee, you never listen and you call me a baby. In this case, you're acting like a baby yourself," smirked Danny as Jazz clutched her fists.

"I am not a . . ." protested Jazz as she then realized who this guy was, "Danny?"

"Looks like we have a winner," annoyed Sam.

"But then that means you're Sam," realized Jazz, "ew you guys start dating?"

"We've been dating for a while now," told Sam as Danny loaded his gun.

"And that means I already got my ghost powers and now have to save yours and my butt," said Danny with a serious look.

Danny dug into his pocket and gave Jazz a little hand gun.

"Use that for defense ok," ordered Danny as Jazz nodded.

Normally, Jazz would ask why she had to listen to him, but in this case, he was way older. Danny also had that serious look and when he usually had that look, you couldn't ask him questions or he'd be like, 'I don't have time for this, just do it.' She knew her brother enough for him to get down with her like that, especially now that he's a teenager and older then her.

"Hello!" Called Sam, "is anyone here?!"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Asked a woman with light brown hair that was so messed up, green eyes, and a messed up face. Her makeup was smudged on her face, there were bruises and sores on her arms and legs, her pants were almost torn and the green was dark and messy, and her pink blouse was stained with black and brown with her high heels on and one heel broke.

"Something tells me the Terminator was here," muttered Danny, "what happened?"

"There was a police at the door, he was asking where Danny was and then messed up the whole place with his gun. I was knocked out for hours and when I woke up, the whole place was a mess and my husband was dead," explained the Foster Mom with her whining voice, then saw Jazz, "Jazz, what are you doing here?"

"The Terminator, my parents were right about them, including Danny. They were real. That police guy was not a human. When he was shot, there was a hole that looked like it was made of metal and it wasn't in my imagination I swear. I thought it was until I started pinching myself," explained Jazz.

"She's right, the Terminators are real and one of them was at your house and killed your husband. We have to get you out of here," told Danny.

"But this is impossible and who are you?" Asked the Foster Mom.

"I was your Foster child Danny Fenton," told Danny.

"You're crazy," said the Foster Mom with her serious look.

"Ugh, yesterday I snuck out at night and stole fifty bucks so I could get that red motorcycle, but you thought it was your next door neighbor," admitted Danny.

"Wait a second, you mean you stole . . ." glared the Foster Mom, then gasped and studied Danny carefully. She brushed through his black hair and then rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder where you could see a huge scare that was the size of a cockroach in New Orleans, "you are Danny."

"Told ya," smiled Danny, then turned to his serious look, "listen, you have to get out of here. I need you to let the Fentons raise my younger self, they're not as crazy as the police say they are. Look for Mrs. Cathy and tell her that Jazz is dead."

"Why would I do that?" Asked the Foster Mom.

"Jazz has to stay with Mom and Dad, the Terminators are not only looking for me, they're looking for Jazz too," told Danny.

"You mean your sister's in danger too?" Shocked the Foster Mom.

"Even I'm in danger," told Sam, "and Tucker too, he knows what's gonna happen when the Terminators start coming, ever since he was a kid."

"I knew they were coming, that's why I rebelled after you told me they weren't real and my parents were crazy, I thought I was crazy myself," explained Danny.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," realized the Foster Mom.

"Well now you know, so go to Cathy and tell her that Jazz is dead," ordered Danny as the Foster Mom nodded and then left out the door.


	9. The way to the Foster House

**Ok, so the last chapter, the two groups don't meet, but maybe in this one they do. Review please!!**

Danny sighed and then looked left and right around the kitchen. He saw the phone and picked it up off the hook. He noticed that there was no signal and then saw the phone line was fried like chicken.

"THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH!!" Shouted Danny as he threw the phone on the ground like a wild man.

"What is it Danny?" Asked Sam.

"I need to call mom and dad and tell them where we are," told Danny.

"I still have my cell phone," told Jazz as Danny nodded and took her cell phone.

He did speed dial to call his parents until he heard somebody pick up.

"Hello," said Jack.

"Dad, it's me, I need you to meet us at the Foster House. You don't know where it is, so let my younger self guide you. He knows where it is," told Danny.

"Is Jazz ok?" Asked Jack.

"She's fine, but you need to get here. That basterd is gonna follow you, so get your guns loaded and ready," warned Danny as he hung up and then dropped to the couch with a sigh.

"This doesn't look good," said Jazz peeking from the curtains.

"I know," said Danny.

"So we have to wait for your parents to get here?" Asked Sam.

"Pretty much," said Danny turning to face the closed part of the couch.

"What's with him?" Asked Jazz.

"Danny's pretty tired, he has to fight these Terminators gets sacked. Barely gets enough sleep from all that," explained Sam yawning, then dropped to the couch with her eyes closed and her arms around Danny.

"If you need me, I'll be in the back . . . barfing," said Jazz in disgust.

"Hmm," moaned Danny with a slight smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jack and Maddie OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack and Maddie were in the RV, driving their kids and Terminator 9.9. Jack just got off the phone with his future son.

"Maddie, we have to get to the Foster House. Danny, I need you to tell me where it is," ordered Jack as Danny went to the front seat by his dad and looked at the road.

"Turn left," told Danny pointing to the direction.

"Was that our son from the future?" Asked Maddie.

"Yep, we need to also get ready, he said we were gonna have company," told Jack.

"Turn that way," pointed Danny as Jack followed the exact direction.

"That's not good," said Tucker.

"We better get prepared then," thought Sam.

Maddie got out some guns and loaded them along with Terminator 9.9. You can hear a thump from the roof of the RV.

"Ugh, not again," glared Maddie as the Terminator melted itself through the roof of the car.

"Ahhh!!!!!" Screamed Danny, "MOMMY!!!"

The Terminator pointed its gun at Danny and then was shot two times as you see metal blotches on it.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Sam with a handgun.

The Terminator grabbed her neck and pinned her on the floor. Terminator 9.9 kicked it off Sam and pushed the Terminator off the RV. Sam started crying as Danny put his arms around her.

"It's ok, that Terminator is gone now," comforted Danny as you see a smile on Sam and she kissed him on the cheek, then he blushed.

"Sam's in love with Danny," sang Tucker as Sam threw a book at him she found on the floor called, "How to be a Great Ghost Hunter".

"Trust me, he gets girl crazy in the future," told Terminator 9.9 as Danny and Sam giggled.

"Who's got the laugh now lover boy," teased Sam as you see Tucker with a grumped look on his face.


	10. Finally meet

**I thought the last part was pretty funny. Now this is when the group FINALLY meets. I keep wanting for them to meet and they don't. Now they do. Review please!!**

Maddie parked the RV as everyone got off and went to the house where the older Danny and the others were. Jack opened the door. It was a mess inside and some blood marks. Sam gasped a little as Danny swallowed his throat. Tucker went to the living room and saw a fourteen-year-old teenager sleeping on the couch with a girl that had short hair and purple lipstick. She was on the back of the couch with her arms around him under his arms. These two were exhausted.

"Oooo, Danny's sleeping with Sam!" Sang Tucker so loudly, it woke up Sam as Danny moved a little.

"Not now, give me five more minutes," yawned Danny as Sam rubbed her eyes, then yawned.

"Oh my gosh, I'm guessing you guys are here," said Sam as she shook Danny a little, "come on sleepy head, time to wake up."

"Not now Sam, just five more minutes I promise," muttered Danny as he turned his body as Sam got out of the couch and then dragged a bucket of water.

"Don't make me dump this bucket of cold water on you," said Sam as Danny's eyes widened and he turned his head.

"You wouldn't," said Danny.

"Try me," smirked Sam as Danny got out of the couch.

"Actually, I'm up I was kidding when I said five more minutes," said Danny.

"Yep, same ol Sam," smiled Tucker with crossed arms.

"What's going on?" Asked the younger Sam.

"Oh, you should've seen it Sam. Danny was asleep and you threatened him that if he didn't get up you'd spill a bucket of water on him," grinned Tucker.

"Sweet," grinned younger Sam, "I even wear goth, YES! I love the older me."

"Me too," smiled Danny as he kissed the older Sam's cheek.

"Danny and Sammy sitting in a . . . OW!" Yelped Tucker as you see green smoke from Danny's finger.

"Be nice! We have other more important things to worry about," ordered Danny.

"Where's the younger Danny?" Asked older Sam.

"Right here!" Shouted younger Danny, "I like what you did to Tucker, I wish I could do that now."

"You will when you get to be fourteen," smiled older Danny kneeling down and then ruffled the younger Danny's hair.

"Say, have you guys seen Jazz?" Asked younger Sam as Jazz trotted into the Living Room.

"What were you doing?" Asked Tucker.

"Getting away from the two getting freaky," snickered Jazz, "ew."

"You'll get used to it Jazzy," grinned older Danny.

"Who's the baby now Jazzy," smirked younger Danny.

"Don't even get started," growled Jazz.

"All you kids better get in the RV before those basterds find us again," told Maddie.

"Ok, ladies first," teased Tucker as older Danny zapped him again, "OW!"

The younger Danny started laughing and said, "now that was funny."

"You gotta stop doing that," glared Tucker.

"I do that to Cujo when he's being a bad dog. I also do it to any of you that don't save the jokes for after the paparazzi," said older Danny.

"But I'm not a dog," said Tucker.

"I know," grinned older Danny, "it's just easier then saying it."

"I definately like my older self," smiled younger Danny.


	11. Sam and Danny's place

**I like the ending of the last chapter lol, Danny keeps zapping Tucker. Poor guy. Review please!!**

The older Danny was driving the RV with his younger version by him on the front seat. He wanted to make sure that his younger self was protected.

"How many of those things are there?" Asked Jazz.

"About one here and a million more from where we live," answered older Sam.

"I'm scared," said younger Sam.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine, Danny and I will make sure that son of a bitch knows who's he's dealing with," glared older Sam.

"If you ask me, I think that thing isn't gonna give up. I still can't believe Technus had to build those things," sighed older Danny, "it'd be quicker if he didn't build them while still alive."

"What do you mean?" Asked Maddie.

"There's another reason why I'm here, the human Technus or Dr. Technus more like found the hand of the last Terminator we fought," told older Danny.

"That sick son of a bitch," said Jack.

"He's not gonna make those things as long as I live," told Maddie.

"Got that right," sighed older Danny, "we better find a place to hide, after Mrs. Clare reported a kidnaping, I doubt if those guys are gonna give up."

"Good point," thought Jack, "better go into hiding and know the exact place."

The RV stopped right at a forest where you see a cabin. Everyone got out as older Danny sighed and then smiled.

"I remember this place," said older Sam.

"You know, there's our place nearby and it's not even polluted like in our time line," said older Danny with his arm around older Sam.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," whispered older Sam as they both walked into the forest.

"At least I don't have to barf," muttered Jazz.

"I wonder what he was talking about when he said 'our place,'" thought younger Sam.

"Maybe . . . I don't know, we should go check it out," shrugged younger Danny.

"Sure," smiled younger Sam as they both ran into the forest.

"Those two are so in love," smiled Tucker as you see a green beam hit him on the back.

"BE NICE!!" Shouted older Danny from a distance as Tucker furrowed his eyebrows.

"This is so not fair," muttered Tucker.

"I think he just likes doing that," thought Jazz.

"Ugh," annoyed Tucker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO older Sam and older Danny OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Sam walked across the forest to a hill where you can see a beautiful view. Sam sat down on the top and then Danny sat right by her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, I forgot what it was like," smiled Sam as their lips touched with a kiss.

You see among the forest the younger versions of Danny and Sam.

"That must've been what they were talking about," realized younger Sam.

"You know, it is beautiful," smiled younger Danny.

"Yeah," smiled younger Sam as they both stared at each other.

The kids then saw their older selves getting snuggled up against each other. They both looked at each other with wonder.

"I wonder what it's like for them to kiss," wondered younger Danny with curiosity.

"I don't know, I've never kissed a guy before," said younger Sam.

"How bout we try?" Asked younger Danny.

"Well, I guess we could try," shrugged younger Sam.

The younger Sam walked to younger Danny, grabbed his shoulders, and then kissed him right on the lips. They both stared with smiles.

"What was it like?" Asked younger Danny.

"Weird," answered younger Sam.

"Same here," said younger Danny.

"Cool," smiled the two ten-year-olds, then they both put their arms around each other.

"You know, maybe I should go goth," thought younger Sam.

"And I should find a suit like that," added younger Danny.


	12. Maddie goes out

**I wanted to make the last part a bit romantic, but funny at the same time. Ok, here's the good part where it gets right to the plot. Review please!!**

Maddie woke up with her eyes popping wide open. She had a nightmare about the Terminators taking over. She knew she had to end it. Maddie got out of bed and got her guns. She ran in the dark to where Dr. Technus was lived. Meanwhile, you see the older Danny behind a tree along with Sam.

"We better wake the others up," whispered Danny as Sam nodded.

Maddie snuck to the exact place where Dr. Technus lived at. She had anger in the pit of her gut. She shot the glass of the window giving Dr. Technus a shocking gasp as he was quickly grabbed by Maddie.

"YOU BASTERD! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Cried Maddie.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," said Dr. Technus.

"Leave Daddy alone," cried a little boy who was around ten-years-old.

"Oh my gosh!" Screamed a woman who was a bit younger then Dr. Technus.

"I'm gonna end this once and for all!" Shouted Maddie as she was gonna pull the trigger, hearing the little boy crying like crazy and the wife being scared out of her wits.

Maddie soon felt a tight grip pulling her away from the doctor and then slammed her on the floor. Maddie had her eyes closed, she knew it had to be Jack, but when she opened them, it wasn't her husband. It was non other then the older version of her son. His eyes were furrowed and put a tight grip on her where she couldn't escape.

"Get a hold of yourself woman!" Shouted Danny, "this isn't the way to go!"

"Mommy!" Cried younger Danny as then Maddie started pouring tears and older Danny let go of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," whimpered Maddie.

"Is everyone alright?!" Asked older Sam aloud as the doctor and the rest nodded.

"What's going on?" Asked the wife.

"I'll explain everything later. Terminator 9.9, show them," ordered older Danny, "I'm gonna calm my mom down."

Terminator 9.9 took a knife and cut out the skin part of him, showing all the robotic stuff he had on him. The wife, kid, and Dr. Technus gasped, seeing all the stuff on this guy. Older Danny explained everything to Dr. Technus, the wife, and kid. They were shocked about what they heard. Dr. Technus was especially shocked himself.

"You mean I die soon and become a ghost who's your mortal enemy?" Asked Dr. Technus.

"Pretty much for who knows," told older Danny.

"And you're an older version of this kid here?" Asked the wife pointing to the younger Danny.

"And you're the older version of this girl here?" Asked the kid pointing to younger Sam.

"Hmhm," nodded older Sam.

"I didn't think that hand would make any danger to anyone," said Dr. Technus.

"We have to destroy it and the Terminator that's after us. You have to show us where that robotic hand that you found years ago is," told older Danny.

"Fine, I'll show you," agreed Dr. Technus.

"Let's go into the RV," said older Sam.

Everyone went into the gigantic building where everything high tech was gonna be put. They all went to the front.

"Excuse me, could you let us inside the top secret stuff?" Asked Dr. Technus.

"Sorry, I can't let you in," told security guard #1 as older and younger Danny, older Sam, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz pointed their guns.

Security guard #1 was about to sound the alarm.

"Don't even think about it," said older Danny as he pulled the chair and then wrapped him in duck tape, rolling him into the broom closet, "come on, we better get the hand before the security guard finds out."

Everyone ran into the elevator as quick as a herd of bulls.


	13. Escaping the building

**Looks like it's time for them to get rid of the robotic hand. Hope they can do this, review please!!**

Everyone went out of the elevator into a laboratory where all the machines were. Dr. Technus swished the card and got into a room. He then pressed some buttons and you can see a robotic hand with a small chip. Maddie grabbed the robotic arm while Jack had the chip.

"Now to destroy it," sighed older Danny.

"How bout let's get outa here," said Jack as Dr. Technus slash the card, but there was a red beep.

"They must've activated the security forces," said Dr. Technus.

"Then we better take cover," told older Danny as he took younger Sam under the table.

"Why?" Asked Maddie as you hear some shots and a helicopter light.

Everyone gasped as younger Danny ran to his older self and younger Sam.

"What's going on?" Asked younger Danny in fear as you hear the glass break like shutters.

"Those are the police, you need to deactivate the security systems, it's just like taking money out of an ATM," told older Danny, "there was a reason I didn't come earlier, remember when you got money out of an ATM?"

"Wait, you did what?" Shocked Maddie.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you can break out of a security system and the ATM was just studying," told older Danny as the younger Danny nodded and ran to where the door was locked.

"Danny took money out of an ATM of all the stupid stuff he could ever do," said Jack furious.

"Dad, just be a little easy, we have more things to worry about. You can ground him later and make it a week, there's more to come from these Basterds," told Danny as he loaded his gun, then faced Terminator 9.9, "I need you to keep the police busy."

"I will do just that," obeyed Terminator 9.9 as he walked to the broken window and all the police tried to shoot him, but didn't do anything.

"See ya freaks," said Terminator 9.9 as he started shooting his gun at the police and alot of them died then he left and took Jack, Maddie, and Jazz next to the door as the security systems deactivated.

"Easy money," smiled younger Danny as everyone ran for their lives.

"Looks like stealing that money came in handy," smiled Tucker.

"But you're still in a world of trouble young man," glared Jack.

"Aw man," moaned younger Danny.

Everyone ran to the elevator as older Danny, older Sam, and Terminator 9.9 stayed behind.

"I'll be back," told older Danny as he kissed younger Sam's cheek and hugged his younger sister and then left, "remember Jazz, no matter how much of a pain you are, I still love you!"

The elevator doors then shut as Jazz's eyes built up with tears.

"I love you too little brother," whispered Jazz, facing her younger sibling as she hugged him tight, "remember that when you're fourteen."

The younger Danny nodded and hugged his sister back.

"I'm sorry for anything wrong I did Jazzy," apologized Danny, "it took me just now to realize how much you mean to me."

"Me too Danny, me too," said Jazz.


	14. The RV escape

**Here it is. Looks like Danny and the rest have to finish this. It's almost over, can you believe it? Review please!!**

Danny went back with Sam and Terminator 9.9. Danny loaded his gun including Sam and they started shooting like crazy. Soon, the cars started exploding and then the three left.

"We better go after the others," told Danny as the three busted to the elevator door and jumped on the elevator.

Sam opened the vent and saw the others.

"Come on!" Called Sam.

Maddie went first, then Jack, Jazz, younger Sam, younger Danny, Dr. Technus, and Tucker.

"Why are we up here?" Asked Maddie.

"This is faster," answered older Danny, "that crazy bitch is gonna come after us."

"This isn't good," said Tucker.

Older Danny changed into his ghost form and then fazed to the bottom of the elevator and then came back.

"He's downstairs, time to go to level ground," said older Danny as he cut the elevator wires with his ecto blast leaving one wire, "hope you've been on the Superman ride, HANG ON!!"

Everyone grabbed on something and then older Danny cut the last wire and the whole thing came right down and smashed onto the Terminator. Everyone got out and started running for their lives. Older Sam made it outside and got onto the RV.

"Time to go," said Older Danny as everyone rushed into the RV. Older Sam started driving as fast as she could.

"I didn't know you could drive," said Jack.

"I have a permit," told Sam.

You then hear a bump from the top of the RV.

"That sick son of a bitch," grumped older Danny.

"Got it!" Told older Sam as she started rocking the RV and the Terminator fell off.

"I love you," smiled older Sam as they started kissing and continued driving.

"Ew," said Jazz.

Everyone then heard gun shots from outside.

"Great, he got on a motorcycle," widened Dr. Technus.

"Figures," sighed older Danny as he got his gun and loaded it, "Dr. Technus, I need you to come and help me."

"I can't stand against him," said Dr. Technus.

"But if we don't, he'll kill everyone else," said older Danny as Dr. Technus nodded and got a gun, "let's go."

"Danny, are you sure?" Asked older Sam.

"Positive," answered older Danny as they both went up the RV.

Danny started shooting as you see a bunch of metal blotches everywhere.

"I'm still not sure about this," said Dr. Technus.

"I know," sighed Danny as Dr. Technus started shooting the Terminator.

The Terminator glared at Dr. Technus and then started shooting him on the chest.

"Ah!" Cried Dr. Technus as he fell off the RV.

"See ya when I'm fourteen," sighed Danny as he got on his two feet and then ran, changing into his ghost form, then jumped onto the Terminator.

Danny was fighting with the Terminator. The Terminator tried to choke Danny with his two hands. Danny started gagging and then kicked it on the chin. The Terminator was on the side of the motorcycle. Danny saw the metal melting factory and knew what was gonna happen now. He narrowed his eyes and didn't hesitate. Danny kicked the Terminator onto the side cart and then unscrewed it, taking the motorcycle. Danny started driving the motorcycle right by the RV as Jazz rolled the window down.

"Danny, where's that Terminator?" Asked Jazz.

"And where's Dr. Technus?" Asked Jack.

"He finally found his funeral," answered Danny, "I need my younger self."

"I'm here!" Shouted younger Danny as he jumped into older Danny's arms.

"Ok, hang on!" Told older Danny as he jetted the motorcycle faster to where the factory was.

"Why are we here?" Asked younger Danny.

"Let's just say it gets ugly," answered older Danny.


	15. Terminated

**Now here comes the good part. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

Older Sam drove the RV inside the factory where older Danny was taking younger Danny. Younger Sam sat right up in the front seat trembling.

"Is Danny gonna be ok?" Asked younger Sam.

"He'll be fine," smiled older Sam.

"Yeah, if the older version of Danny is still around, then Danny will be just fine," grinned Tucker.

Older Sam parked the RV and got everyone out.

"Come on, we better get inside, that son of a bitch is in there," pointed older Sam.

Everyone ran inside the factory where you see the metal melting and some were even orange and yellow. Younger Sam saw younger Danny with older Danny on the metal stairwell trying to escape the Terminator who was right on the right side of the factory. Younger Sam ran up the stairwell to get to younger Danny. Older Danny stopped when he saw the Terminator with his gun.

"Oh no," whispered younger Danny.

"You are terminated," glared the Terminator as older Danny shot an ecto blast and you see a couple of metal blotches.

The three started running behind a big machine that was hot and melted the metal. Older Danny took the preteens inside a little place.

"Stay here," ordered older Danny as the two nodded.

Older Danny ran changing to his ghost form and went after the Terminator. Danny looked at Sam who was scared and trembling.

"We'll be fine Sam," told Danny.

"Danny, I want you to know that I do love you," said Sam as Danny looked at her and then looked down to the ground.

"Sam, I wish I could say how much I really care about you," muttered Danny as Sam gently held his hand and then swung her arms around him.

Danny put his arms around Sam's waist, then they separated with their hands still around each other. Danny then put his hands on Sam's cheeks and kissed her on the lips, then separated, sliding his hands on her arms to her hands and held them. Sam smiled as Danny returned it. They kept gazing lovingly at each other's eyes. Meanwhile, older Danny was fighting with the Terminator along with older Sam. Sam was shooting while Danny kicked the Terminator on it's back. The Terminator glared at Sam and then shot her on her rib cage.

"AHH!!!" Cried Sam as she fell off the metal bridge.

"SAM!!!" Gasped Danny as he flew and caught her, then they crashed onto the ground.

Sam slowly opened her eyes with her hand on her wound. Danny fazed the bullet out of her wound as Sam gasped for air. She looked directly at Danny's glowing green eyes.

"Danny, I want you to know that I love you," whispered Sam as Danny gently laid his two hands on her cheeks.

"Sam, I wish I could say how much I really care about you," replied Danny as he saw a smile on his girlfriend's face with some tears.

The teens heard a crash on the ground and the Terminator aimed his gun at the two teenagers as they gasped. Danny squeezed Sam's hands and shut his eyes tightly. Meanwhile, younger Sam and younger Danny were still in the little place. They were both shaking as they heard a shot from a distance. Sam held Danny's hand, then they heard a sound.

"Help!" Cried a female voice from Maddie.

"Mommy!" Cried Danny as he crawled out of the little place along with Sam as they saw Maddie limping.

"Danny," muttered Maddie.

"Mommy," whispered Danny as you see older Danny pointing his gun and then shot at Maddie's back as you see metal blotches.

"Run!" Warned older Danny as younger Danny and younger Sam ran across the stairwell bridge.

Older Danny kept shooting the Terminator and pieces of the metal kept splitting until it fell off the stairwell into puddle of melted metal where it was destroyed. Younger Sam and younger Danny walked to where it was and looked down to where the last of the Terminator was melted down.

"Who's terminated now, ass hole?" Glared older Danny.


	16. Epilouge: The war of mankind and machine

**Looks like that's the end of that Terminator big time. I don't know if I'll do a sequel, depends if I see the third Terminator. Review please!!**

Older Danny looked down at the hot melted metal as he felt a gentle hand holding his and knew it was Older Sam. Younger Danny and Younger Sam ran up to the two other couples as Maddie then came, then Jack, then Jazz and Tucker. Terminator 9.9 followed behind.

"Looks like that's the end of that son of a bitch," muttered Older Danny.

"Hope so," said Jazz.

"And now it's time to destroy this stuff," told Maddie as she threw the chip and the metal hand.

"Now the last piece of technology. I'm gonna miss you Terminator 9.9," said Older Danny facing the machine.

"He has to go too? No, you can't," cried Younger Danny.

"It must be this way. If the humans discover me, they'll know how to create machines and the Terminators will come before Danny himself will have a chance. The time line cannot be changed," told Terminator 9.9.

"He's right," whispered Older Danny as he kneeled down, "and you'll see him again, I promise."

Younger Danny smiled as Terminator 9.9 sunk himself into the hot metal, every last piece of him. Older Danny looked at his watch and then turned to the others.

"I have to go, there are still more of them out there in other time lines. I will see you again soon," told Older Danny as he got the medallion and then both him and his girlfriend disappeared.

"Do you think we'll ever see them?" Asked Jazz.

"Only fate will tell Jazz," said Jack.

Everyone looked up at the ceiling of the factory. Everything happened so fast and soon four years from now, Danny was gonna be the great hero. What happened now was only the start of the war between mankind and machine. Little did they even know. Technus was about to become a reality in a blink of an eye.


End file.
